


What a Horrible Brother

by Giant_Rubber_Mako



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Other, equalist!mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Rubber_Mako/pseuds/Giant_Rubber_Mako
Summary: He tries to join and is taken before Amon, where he begs to be allowed to use his bending for their cause before Amon takes it...to let him wipe out the curse that runs in his veins.  Amon is intrigued by the person who is icily determined as he says, "Use my bending as a weapon.  Use it to wipe them out" and it's not the vitriol in his voice that convinces Amon, but the way the young man absently clutches at his father's scarf...
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. You Drive A Hard Bargain

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write so bear with me for a sec.

Mako was pushed to the ground, he kneeled and placed his hands on the ground to grovel at Amon's feet "Please, I beg you. Let me keep my bending, to help you wipe it out with this curse." The hoarse voice asked determined yet sounding near tears, as he clutched the tattered, dull red scarf tied around his neck.

"And why should I let you keep your fire-bending?" Amon asked, intrigued.  
"The benders will know fear, they'll take your cause seriously. The avatar believes I'm with her, she'll be distracted by my 'betrayal'."  
"While you have a point, how do I know you won't go against me?"   
"I hate fire-benders. I hate fire-bending. It has caused me nothing but pain. Even just once let me use my bending to help."   
"Why do you hate firebenders, dear boy?"   
"A firebender murdered my parents, right in front of me, they took evrything away from me." 

  
"And what of your dear younger brother? " Mako could hear the smile, behind the mask, in those very words. He could feel his eyes widen as he stumbled to find an answer. "You two are very proficient benders tieing yourselves down with rules for money, the two of you rely on it." Amon's sharp, heeled footsteps echoed around the wooden room "So what about your brother?"   
It took Mako awhile to come up with a coherent sentence: "We can live without bending, once it's gone we'll find a new way to live." he stumbled.   
"What if you slipped up, what if he were to find out?"   
Mako gulped, wracked in fear at the implied threat on his brother's life, he disregards his fear as he looks up, staining his face with determination: "Use my bending as a weapon. Use it to wipe them out" but the way the teen absently clutches at his father's scarf, suggests to Amon that he really wouldn't be opposed to losing his bending...


	2. Your Cheek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako goes back into his and Bolin's room, waking the younger brother up and they have a small conversation.

"Mako..." Bolin groaned, awoken by the dim light and sound of the hatch being opened. 

"How come you're sleeping on the floor?" Mako closed the hatch and lit the nearest candle, with a match lying nearby, Pabu was sleeping on Bolin's lap. "We've had beds for the past 2 years."

"I must've fallen asleep waiting for you." He rubbed his eyes and stretched, yawning "Where were you by the way?"

"Nowhere of importance, don't worry." Mako made a dismissive gesture and rubbed his cheek.

Bolin squinted at his older brother, "Mako your cheek... you're bleeding."

"It's just a scratch, don't worry."

"Mako..." He folded his arms as he emphasised each syllable, and he could hear the plea. Mako shook his head, walking towards a small bin by his bed and grabbing a bundle of plasters. He separated one of them from the bundle and, after unwrapping it, he applied it to the cut on his cheekbone. "How did you get the scratch?"

"What?"

"How did you scratch your cheek?" He repeated, pacing emphasis on what seemed to be every other word.

"I accidentally punched my face and nicked the skin with my nail."

"Looked pretty steady to be an actual scratch" Bolin whispered to himself. 

"Just go to sleep." Mako spat jokingly.

"Can't. You woke me up and you know how I am, can't sleep after being woken up, at least for a few hours." He stretched his arms one last time, before carefully moving the fireferret onto his bed. "So what really happened?" Even in the dim light, you could tell he raised his brow and folded his arms again.

"I'm tellin' ya I accidentally punched my cheek."

"Why did you even throw a punch?" Bolin started tapping his foot on the wooden floor.

"Working at the power plant, nicked my cheek."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"But you sai-"

"Just try to go sleep." His tone started to shift to irritation.

"Just know that you're a horrible liar." Bolin scoffed, as he walked towards the hatch. 

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going on a small walk, if you want you can join." He said, climbing down the ladder before closing the hatch.

Mako sat on his bed, thinking over Bolin's claim 'You're a bad liar', and he dragged his hand down his face. "...And what if your brother were to find out?" Amon's question interrupted his train of thought, but Mako immediately shook it off. 


	3. Noodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After making his way back with the food, he took in one last breath of the salty winter air. He made his way back inside, walking through the hallways and almost bumped into Mako whilst on the way to their room. "Bolin, you're back earlier than I thought?"

When Bolin made it down the ladder into the corner of the gym, he started thinking to himself 'Something isn't adding up. His movements when generating and redirecting lightning never include fists.' He scratched his cheek and walked towards the door of the gym 'Mako's cheek looked as if it were cut with a blade. Plus he didn't say he had work today, he just said it was a small walk, then we'd go out to Narook's and have some water tribe noodles for dinner since we had the spare cash.' He shrugged it off and yawned 'Maybe he's just tired, I know I am.'

"Kid." Toza snapped him out of his thoughts, and he looked up.   
"Oh Toza, hi." He smiled brightly  
"What you thinking about?" He huffed, expecting Bolin to info-dump  
"Oh nothing." Bolin answered, fidgeting with his hands, which honestly surprised the old man but he didn't budge farther, didn't have to.  
"So where ya goin'?"  
"How comes you're asking?" Bolin muttered under his breath before catching himself and answering "Just going on a walk for some fresh air, and food." he added a stiff chuckle. Toza gave a nod, feigning (obvious) permission and then he walked off, leaving Bolin alone in the hallway.

Bolin continued walking out of the building. When he got to the door outside he started jogging down the concrete steps but he stopped once he reached the bottom as his thoughts kept clouding his thoughts and started giving him a headache. He stopped, closed his eyes; inhaled the salty sea-shore air, held in his breath for a couple seconds and then exhaled, opening his eyes. He smiled taking in the bright light of the lamp posts, he felt calmer as he remembered he didn't realise he needed to rely on them for warmth whenever Mako was out running errands. He began to start jogging again, eager to eat. 

The crisp air, however, was freezing, and although Bolin could deal with changes in temperature better than the average earth-bender, it was almost too cold for him. Bolin shivered and some memories of the streets flooded back but as quickly as they came, he shook them away. "Should just get some take-out" he laughed to himself, he would've never thought he'd be able to go out on his own to get food, that Mako would allow it or that he'd even have enough money on hand to not steal it. He smiled knowing things were better, and almost passed Narook's before he snapped out of his thoughts due to the intoxicating smell of noodles. He went inside the lively building, went to the bar ordered some take-away and left immediately after being given the order and Tahno got up starting to walk up to him. 'Why did he have to regular this spot too?' he thought to himself disgruntled.

After making his way back with the food, he took in one last breath of the salty winter air. He made his way back inside, walking through the hallways and almost bumped into Mako whilst on the way to their room. "Bolin, you're back earlier than I thought?"  
"I just decided to get take-out, I didn't know what you'd like so I brought what you ordered last."  
"Why take-out? Don't you like eating there?"  
"It was cold, and Tahno was there so..." He started to walk past him "Let's go and eat." he continued, Mako followed.

"So," Bolin started whilst chowing down on noodles "How did you actually get that cut? You said you were going on a walk, not work, this morning." Mako's eyes widened as he finished the noodle that was dangling from his mouth.  
"It's not a big deal."  
"Then why did you lie to me about it?" Bolin finished his mouthful and set down the box, to be serious "If it's no big deal then tell me." Mako trailed off, but Pabu began prodding his paws on his knee which snapped him back to reality.   
"I tripped, face-planted a sharp rock." He mumbled  
"You could have just said that originally, I've seen you starved and sleep-deprived. I've seen you sick and I've seen you hurt." Bolin picked his box back up before Pabu could try and steal it, he fished out the smallest dumpling, and a few of the green peppers to lay them on a napkin, separated from the stack, for the little guy to eat.   
"I kinda didn't want to worry you." Mako scratched the back of his neck.  
"Mako, I picked up the lie immediately, which just worried me more than the truth would have. And tripping, seriously? I'd say you didn't want to be embarrassed because you did something once that I do all the time."  
"Yeah, yeah." Mako huffed as he continued eating. "Thanks by the way."  
"No problem, you need food too. I mean if you wanna continue protecting me, you gotta be healthy too." he smiled as he gobbled up the rest of his noodles.


	4. How would I tell him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How would I even begin to tell him?" He asked himself remembering how Amon had taken his bending earlier that day. "I can't fire-bend anymore." Pabu woke up and chittered, he carefully left Bolin's shoulder, he just barely stayed asleep, he stirred of course but didn't wake up. Pabu made his way to gain some affection from Mako. "Oh. Did I wake you up?"

They had finished eating and Bolin had fallen back to sleep, Pabu was sleeping on top of his shoulder. Mako sat by the open window with his arm resting on his knee like usual. His scarf was folded neatly and placed into the box by his bed. He had a habit of talking to himself when Bolin was asleep, his younger brother was usually a light sleeper but often found it easier to sleep when Mako was muttering to himself. He never listened in of course nor did he ever remember what was said, which gave Mako relief during nights where he was more troubled than usual.

"How would I even begin to tell him?" He asked himself remembering how Amon had taken his bending earlier that day. "I can't fire-bend anymore." Pabu woke up and chittered, he carefully left Bolin's shoulder, he just barely stayed asleep, he stirred of course but didn't wake up. Pabu made his way to gain some affection from Mako. "Oh. Did I wake you up?" Mako said stroking the fireferret. Pabu chittered in response "I'm sorry." He whispered with a soft curl on his lips. "But I really don't know how I would tell him." the ferret tilted his head in response. "Yeah, I know. You can't understand me. But still."

The night, past then, was silent filled with occasional chittering and Mako humming a soft tune. When dawn came and Bolin woke up, it was evident that his older brother hadn't slept at all. "Mako?" Bolin yawned and stretched.  
Mako looked towards him, with a yawn of his own, his hand still on top of the little rodent's head, "Yeah?"  
"Have you been up there all night?" Mako didn't respond, and Bolin took it as a yes. "You need to sleep sometimes, especially now that we might be able to go to the tournament, this year."  
Mako's eyes widened as Bolin spoke. "Wait, what?"  
"Did you forget? You were as excited as I was last month."  
"Oh yeah. Uhm..." Mako looked back out the window  
"Mako."   
"Yeah." He slowly turned to look at him, not bearing to look him in the eye.  
"You lied last night didn't you?" Bolin's eyebrows furrowed, in an accusatory manner.  
"What? No." Mako stuttered.  
"What did I say last night? You're a bad liar. I may not see it immediately but the truth comes out over time. So tell me what happened last night. Tell me what happened whilst on your 'walk'" He made air quotes.

Mako sighed shakily, "You know the whole gatherings in the park?"  
"Yeah the anti-benders? Why?" Bolin looked confused.  
"Their leader Amon-" Bolin cut in  
"They have a leader?"  
"Yeah now let me continue." Bolin made a zipping notion over his lips. "I don't know how but." He took a deep breath, to calm his nerves "I don't know how but he can take away bending. And he kinda took away mine." Mako's bottom jaw and chin tensed in anticipation.  
"WHAT!" Bolin practically yelled. "How?"  
"I just told you that I don't know."  
"Is that where the cut is actually from?"  
"Yes and no..." Mako's eyes drifted to the windows beside him.  
"What's that s'posed to mean?" Bolin folded his arms.  
"I did actually fall over and scraped my cheek, but when I went to Amon- he had goons by the way- one of the goons drew blood. I'll have to admit it stung." He whispered that last sentence under his breath, so Bolin wouldn't hear, whilst stroking Pabu's orange fur.


	5. "I didn't"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So bad night then. What happened?" Her gaze often switching between the brothers. They weren't wearing their over-shirts and their hair was messy. This was the first time she noticed Mako's slight curls. She only just noticed the plaster on his cheek. "And explain about your cheek too." Mako's face scrunched up as he contemplated whether or not to tell her, then sighed and decided too.

"Mako..." Bolin trailed off as he thought to himself. Bolin looked lost in thought and Mako just looked lost. "What are we going to do?" Bolin started to tear up, "Without your bending, we can't fight, We can't earn money." He started breathing heavily, and struggled to hold back his sobs "We'll go back to the streets..." he heaved and the floodgates failed. Pabu left Mako's leg to comfort him. Mako gets up and practically runs to hug him. "I'm sorry." Mako sounded as if he was about to cry himself. "I'm sorry" he repeated, his head buried into his shoulder. 

There was a loud knock on the hatch. "You told me not to enter your apartment. But I'm here on the ladder." A familiar voice called through the wooden floor, it was obviously Korra, that broke through the intensity of the moment.   
"Shit." Mako muttered. Bolin nodded with a slight jab to the stomach.  
"Can you come down here? Or let me in for once?" she basically commanded and slightly annoyed. Mako and Bolin stared at each other and nodded, agreeing without making a sound.  
"Yeah, just a minute." Mako called, as he stood up wiping the tears forming at his ducts. 

He walked over to the hatch and opened it, "Come on up." his face seemed almost stained with the lost look from earlier.   
"You okay Mako?" Korra climbed up, not noticing Bolin wiping away his own tears and walking off.   
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." And just like that his face changed to it's usual tiresome expression.   
"How comes you two are still up here? I know I'm early but you two are usually training by like 4 in the morning." Her hands were on her hips. Bolin was in the corner of the room playing with Pabu, he stopped for awhile and faced Mako as Korra brought up her point.  
"We didn't exactly wake up well." Mako scratched the back of his neck.  
"Mako you look like you haven't even slept." Her eyebrow raised.  
"I didn't." He said bluntly, as he walked back over to the windowsill and sat down.   
"Why not?" Korra's hands went from her hips to folded over her chest.  
"Shitty evening." Bolin butted in, Korra's arms unfolded, in surprise, as her head snapped to face him in the corner  
"Did- did you just swear?" She nonchalantly pointed at him. Bolin didn't respond and just continued to play with Pabu. "Did he just?" She turned slowly to face Mako, who just responded with a nod.

"So bad night then. What happened?" Her gaze often switching between the brothers. They weren't wearing their over-shirts and their hair was messy. This was the first time she noticed Mako's slight curls. She only just noticed the plaster on his cheek. "And explain about your cheek too." Mako's face scrunched up as he contemplated whether or not to tell her, then sighed and decided too.

When Mako finished telling her what he told Bolin, her face dropped in shock. "And that mean we won't be able to fight, meaning we can't stay here." Mako's head was held low. He used his foot to push himself off of the windowsill, walked towards the small box, grabbed his father's, now dull, scarf out and wrapped it around his neck.   
"Maybe I could help with that." Asami climbed up the ladder herself. "I don't mean to impede on this conversation. But I couldn't help to overhear your predicament, and I thought I could help." The other three in the room all turned to look at her as she made her way into the room. "I mean, my house is big enough."  
"How could we repay you?" Mako said successfully hiding a smile.   
"No need, I have enough and I would like my friends to be comfortable. I'm not asking rent and my father won't mind."  
"Really?" Bolin sounded genuinely confused, as if he had never received generosity.  
"I'm sure of it." Asami smiled. "If you want we can go there now with your belongings, and tell your landlord on the way, or you could stay here for another day.  
"I think Bo and I should work on completing Toza's debt, first."  
"And that debt is?"   
"Rent." Bolin answered  
"The debt will just work up if you continue living here, don't worry about it."  
"Why not?" The taller brother asked sternly with his brow raised.  
"I'll pay for your rent so far."   
"We really should pay you back at some point." Bolin looked at her with a soft smile, but it felt forced.


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little update on this fic, after 5 months

I wanted to let any readers know, that I am, in fact, rewriting this entire story. My writing style's changed and this story so far isn't what I like anymore. So i'm rewriting it. And chapter 1 so far is already going smoothly.


End file.
